


It's Always Darkest Before The Dawn

by DamianRuff



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demon!Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Possession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamianRuff/pseuds/DamianRuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night Stiles gets in a little trouble...and the trouble sticks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Here I Am, In A Hospital

The force with which he was thrown against the wall was enough to make anyone blackout. He felt his body crumble against the wall and fall to the stone floor unceremoniously as the wind escaped his body. The world around him faded from the snarls and growls of Derek, Scott, and Isaac fighting off some enemy that now seemed less important, to the black burning, and choking since of despair of the darkness that surrounded him. It was like a fire burning his throat as the little air that he had was smothered out by something thicker, darker, and sinister tasting to the tongue. He doesn't know when he started screaming, or why no one seemed to hear him, but he remembers explicitly when the tears started to stream down his face mixing with the blood, sweat and dirt that now covered him. He felt a cracking blow to the back of his head and everything went from a smokey black to a heavy dark that clouded his mind.

He awoke in a white room surrounded by hazy figures that danced his periphery and the sound of muffled voices laced with concern. He was suddenly aware of the dryness of his throat and the white seering headache he now had. Groaning he tried to lift himself up only to feel stong hand hold him down and a voice say to not try to get up so quickly. "W...wha...where am I?" He voice comes out harsh and bitter to his tongue, causing him to wince slightly at the sound of it.

"You're in a hispital," a soft female voice says. "You should lay still and I'll go get your father." He doesn't know how long she had been gone, or when he had fallen back asleep but, when he woke up again he father was at the side of his bed holding his hand.

"Hey tiger..." His dad's voice was soft, and even though his vision was a little blurry he could see that his father had not been sleeping. "You had me worried there for a bit. When I got the call from Scott that you were hurt and to meet him at the hospital, I don't know what I thought had happened but I couldn't let you be here without me." Stiles saw a sadness in his father that, even though he tried to hide it, he hadn't seen since he got the call that his mother had passed away.

"Dad..." Stiles wanted to comfort his father, to tell him that aside from a splitting headache he felt fine, but he couldn't.

"I don't want to lose you, Stiles." His father looked at him with tears brimming at the sides of his eyes, "When I came in here that night and saw you covered in blood and broken bones I almost lost my mind. I was so upset that I guess I blacked out and all I remeber was being carried out of the emergency room by two big guys. Scott gave them your information and Mrs. McCall sat with me while they stitched you up. Stiles, I can't lose you." He felt a tear hit his hand and his father's body convulse with a sob.

"Dad..." He wanted his father to look at him. "Dad, look at me," he shook his hand and his father looked up with tear stained eyes. "I'm fine, I'm going to be okay, okay? Honestly, all I really feel right now is this headache..." Stiles brought a hand up to touch his head and found that it was bandaged in thick gauze. He remembered getting hit in the head before he blacked out, and the taste of that smoke returned to his tongue and bile filled his mouth. Swallowing the bitter taste he continued, "You don't have to worry about me, I don't plan on going anywhere any time soon, okay?" He made his voice comforting even though deeo down inside he could feel that something was wrong, something happened that night before he blacked out and it made his head hurt even more to think about it.

"Dude!"

He turned his head towards the door to see Scott standing there in a gray shirt that fit a little too tightly around the chest. He sighed when he saw his best friend and he was filled with the sense of relier and dread that normally follows Scott around.

"I was so worried about you, how's your head feeling?" Scott walked over to the opposite side of the bed of Mr. Stilinski and looked down at his friend with the same sad eyes Stiles has grown used to over the years.

"It's okay, it just hurts a lot but other than that I feel fine." Stiles looked from his father to his best friend trying his best to give them a reassuring smile.

"Well that's good, I guess next time you'll wear a helmet when I try to teach you how to do an airwalk grab on Greenburg's halfpipe again." Scott sort of winked at Stiles and he instantly got the idea.

"Yeah, I guess I should be a bit more careful next time." Stiles lied but something inside him said he could do better than that. "Uhm, dad, could you give me and Scott a minute, I want to ask him something?"

Mr. Stilinski looked a bit surprised by the request but he wiped his eyes and stood to leave the room. "I'll, uh, I'll go get some coffee..."

"And sleep," Stiles cut in. "You look beat, and it wouldn't do either one of us any good if we both ended up in the hospital."

Mr. Stilinski shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded in agreement with his son. "I could use the rest, and things down at the station aren't helping to much anyway even if Deputy Reynolds is picking up my slack. Scott, are you going to be here for a while, I think I'll run home and get some sleep."

"Yeah, don't worry about it Mr. Stilinski, I'll be here until you get back. Besides, I don't think I should leave Klutz-o alone anyway." Scott gave Mr. Stilinski his crooked half smile and saw him ease a bit.

"Alright, but call me if anything happens, I can be here in less than five minutes." Mr. Stilinski waited until Scott nodded before giving his son one last look and stepping out of the room and down the hall.

Scott closed the door behind Mr. Stilinski and swirled around to see Stiles glaring at himg from underneath the mass of bandages on his head. "What?"

"Tell me what happened, and how long have I been out." Even though his arms were a little sore he crossed them over his chest never taking his eyes off of Scott.

"Well...Derek had heard about some weird shapeshifter thing that was causing problems for people wo went into the woods at night for whatever, and the attacks were getting closer and closer to his house. He had mentioned that Isaac had heard one if the cops thinking it was 'suspected serial killer Derek Hale' and he couldn't have the cops snooping around his place anymore. So we got Boyd to do a little research for us and he found out that the only way to kill it was with pure silver so we thought, since it was easy enough to find that it should be easy to kill. So we went after it and the next thing we know you're there, and the thing is like turning into you, the next thing I know Derek's rushing head first at the thing and Isaac and I are kind of stunned but before we can jump in the thing throws you against the wall."

"Wait, what? It was turning into me? How..." Suddenly there was a white hot pain in his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You get away from him!" Derek roared lunging at the amorphous form of the shifter in front of him. It was halfway between the postal worker that worked on Blooming street and the sharp boysih features of Stiles; pieces of skin hang loosely from it's form revealing patches of Stiles' brown hair and his soft pale skin. He made contact and Stiles was thrown clear across the room as the creature grappled it's way onto Derek's back. The gnashing of jaws and the growling of Scott and Isaac were accented by the sound of a body hitting a wall and stones falling to the floor.

The shifter sliced at Derek's back and he howled in pain as Isaac tore the creature off of him both falling to the floor in a heap. Scott was next to have at the creature dropping kicking it as it stood up into the far wall of the abandoned basement of the church. Dust and debris was everywhere as the old wall gave way into what used to be a crypt. Derek dived through the wall determined not to let the shifter get away, the silver knife Scott took from the Argent's in his hand. There was a yowl and Isaac lept over the fallen wall into the dark after his alpha, Scott heard shuffling in the dark and what sounded like a body hit the floor.

Derek stepped out of the dark covered in blood and with what looked like tore flesh hanging from his claws. Isaac was behind him holding a hand on his side and Scott could see that there was blood but it looked to be slowing down. "Did you kill it?" Scott asked looking between the two of them.

"Let's just say that he won't be shifting into anyone anymore," was all Isaac offered before he looked over to see the crumpled mess that was Stiles laying on the floor covered in blood. He pushed past Scott, who turned to see his best friend laying motionless, and ran over to kneel beside the broken mess of a boy on the floor. "We have to get him to the hospital!"

Derek pushed Isaac and Scott out of the way to pick Stiles limp form off of the floor. "We can't bring attention to this place, we have to take him somewhere a little more crowded."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And that was three days ago, I don't think your dad ever went home." Scott gave Stiles his half smile hoping he wouldn't freak out and, to his surprise, it worked...somewhat.

"Three days," Stiles mumbled under his breath, disbelief evident on his face. "I've been out for three days but...how?"

"Well, my mom said that the hit you took to the back of the head was what did it, but I'm betting that getting thrown against a stone wall didn't hurt it at all."

"It may not have hurt it but it did hurt me." He looked down at his left arm that was in a cast and breathed deep feeling the bandages on his ribs. "Scott, can I get a mirror?"

He wasn't ready for that, Scott had been told that he shouldn't give Stiles a mirror because the bruises were a little grotesque. "Oh, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Scott, please, just give me a mirror." Stiles held out his broken arm and fixed Scott with his pleading eyes and he could see Scott visibly deflate under his gaze. Scott got up and walked into the bathroom to get the small mirror that hung on the wall and bring it to Stiles.

"You know, you don't look all that bad." His tone was sheepish and he hoped that it would help avoid the situation completely but he knew it wouldn't work, Stiles was stubborn. Stiles just raised his hand and Scott tentatively placed the mirror in his hand taking a step closer to him in case he really did freak out.  
Stiles looked from Scott and lifted the mirror so that he could see himself, a small gasp escaped his lips but it was the defeated exhale that broke Scott's heart. Stiles put the mirror face down on his lap and turned away from Scott. "I'm telling you, it's not as bad as it looks."

"Scott please..." he didn't turn to look at Scott.

They sat in silence for a while, he could tell that Scott was getting a little antsy so he told he he could go home, that he was going to go to sleep anyway.

"But what about your dad, I told him that I would stay until he got back." He was still in his seat by Stiles' bed.

"Just go, please, I'll tell him that I said you could go home. I just, I want to be alone for a little right now while all this sinks in." Scott didn't say anything after that, he just got up and left turning back to look at Stiles before stepping into the hall.

Stiles picked up the mirror to look at himself again. He winced when the image from before wasn't just his eyes playing with him. He put the mirror back down and closed his eyes trying to will himself better. A nurse walked throught the door in her blue scrubs and long dark hair, and even thoguh she had a smile on her face something about it seemed wrong.

"Hi, I'm Nurse Masters, how are you feeling today?"


	2. Well, That Was New

"Stilinski, that's a peculiar name." He shrunk under her gaze, there was something on her voice that chilled his bones and made something squirm inside of him. "Tell me, Stiles, am I saying it right?" She looked at him and he nodded, transfixed by some strange force. "Tell me, what do you remember about your accident?"

He stuttered under the weird pressure that suddenly filled the room, "W...well, not much, I just remember hitting a wall and then a sharp pain in the back of my head."

"I know all of that," she stepped around from where she had been adjusting his IV over to sit in the chair that Scott hadn't been in no more than two minutes before. "But something tells me you're not telling me what you remember."

Stiles knew what she was getting at but he wasn't going to talk about it because it just seemed too werid for anyone to believe. He tried to push it down, push it away, but suddenly there was something else there rising to the top. It was dark and it felt like how that smoke had tasted, it was strong and no matter how much he fought it took control.

Meg sat back in the chair when the soft brown eyes of the boy became as black as coal, a smile crept across her lips. "So, I see you've sleazed your way out of Hell. What are you doing here?"

"I'm just having fun," the voice came from Stiles' lips but they weren't his words. He could hear himself speaking but he couldn't control what he was saying. "We thought it would be a good idea and get out for a while and stretch my legs. There's no crime in that, is there?" The voice had said we, 'Who is we," he thought to himself, he didn't expect an answer. "The boy wants to know who we are, should I tell him, or should it be a surprise?"

"Why are you even in this kid, don't you think he has enough crap going on with high school and puberty?" Meg crossed her legs and laced her fingers together.

"Oh, you have no idea what this kid is going through. I've been watching him for a while now and it's just remarkable how much crap he can put up with, did you know that when we found him he was dealing - and I use the term loosely- with a shapeshifter?" They saw a bit of surprise on Meg's face, and that just egged him on. "If you think that's something, he has werewolves for friends, his best friend is dating a hunter on top of him being a wolf. Listen, this kid is a jewel and I'm almost tickled to see what we'll get up to together." Stiles couldn't believe what he was hearing, it's been watching him and for how long? "Oh, we've been keeping our eyes on you for a while, you piqued my interest back when there was chatter of a witch in Beacon Hills, we were almost sure it was you."

"Are you talking to the kid now?" Meg looked up from where she had been staring at her fingers, the black pools of her eyes now focusing back on the boy.

"He's a curious little thing, and full of so much disappointment and loneliness it's almost delicious. You see, even though I've been watching you, we've been talking about you and we're surprised you haven't figured it out yet." Meg looked back at the black eyed boy, surprise and intrege playing on her eyes for only a second, her lips sliding up to form a smirk.

"Hmph, I wish there was something interesting coming out of your mouth but it's all a bother." She wasn't going to let on that she had no clue what had been happening.

"So you don't know." She saw the soft features of the boy rip back into a smile that even bothered her. "Oh! This pleases us! This pleases me so much! Little Meggan has no clue about who the big bad is, and why I was sent here! Little Meggan who knows nothing! Little Meggan who knows nothing!" The voice repeated seeming to resound with the sound of a twisted chorus; voices carried over voices, harmonies trickled with melodies, it was a sick and twisted chorus that made Meg's blood run cold.

"Shut up," she said covering her ears as the voices seem to grow louder withing the room. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!!" She was shouting now, trying to hear over the voices and the pounding in her head that vibrated through her body. A heavy laugh boomed from the child's mouth that now seemed to incompass his whole face, sharp lampray like teeth glistening in the florescent lighting. She stumbled back in her chair, not having seen any demon she knows being able to transform a human the way this thing is doing now.

"Who are you?" She screamed over the laughter that made the room shake as though in the epicenter of an earthquake. "Who are you," she screamed again, louder this time, determined to be heard.

Suddenly there was silence, and she looked around at the damage done to the room, turning back to the face of the boy now completely black and eyes glowing red like blood. Vapors streamed from his mouth when he parted his lips to speak, and the name he gave froze Meg to her seat. "My name is Legion, for we are many."

A demonic pressure filled the room, evacuating it of air and sunlight, and a shriek echoed from the walls so loudly that the glass window burst raining a dangerous crystaline shower on bystanders below. Suddenly it was gone and all that was left was Meg and the boy who looked around the room with confusion and fear.

"What happened?" Stiles asked looking at the nurse that was sitting in his visitor's chair.

She looked at him , suppressing fear with sarcasm, and went back to examining her nails. "A whole new world of trouble, kid, for you and me."

Meg stood up when the kid blinked at her, turning on her heel and walking straight out the room pulling the door closed again while pulling out her cell phone. "Dean? You need to come to Beacon Hills. Now!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Meg says the demon called itself Legion." Dean took a swig of his beer looking at Sam who was tapping away on his laptop. "What kind of name is that anyway, Legion."

Sam paused from where he had been skimming over an entry on some occult website about the collected group of demons. "Dean, please tell me you know the story of Legion..." Sam's shoulders collapsed when Dean looked at him and shook his head. "Legion..." he repeated the name hoping to jog some kind of memory, no matter how fleeting. "'My name is Legion for we are many.'" He quoted and looked at Dean expectrantly.

That did it for Dean, it was like something clicked and he bolted up. "That's what this is, the demons that asked to be sent into some pigs?"

"Well, judging from what I've read it prefers singulars over plurals." Sam turned back to his laptop hoping to dig up something about how to get rid of the demon.

"Do we know how many demons this Legion is made up of?" Dean walked over to look at the computer screen.

"Hundreds, thousands, millions? There's no real way of knowing, Dean. All anyone seems to know is that when it speaks with it's real voice it's like, 'the sound of a thousand choruses.'" He leaned back in his chair and gestured to the screen, "no one knows anything about this thing."

"And Meg sounded a little scared on the phone..."

"I was not scared." They turned to see Meg standing behind them with Castiel.

"Cas?" Dean stood up a little straighter.

"Hello Dean." Cas stared at him like he hadn't seen Dean in years before turning and acknowledging Sam.

"What are you doing here, does this thing really warrant heavenly intervention?" Dean walked over and picked up his beer.

"Demons may be able to conceal their pressure from most humans but this thing sent a shockwave straight up to heaven." He looked at both Sam and Dean wanting to press the urgency.

"Yeah, I don't know if you guys can handle this on your own. I've never seen a demon physically alter a human's appearance the way this one did. He turned the boy's skin black and his eyes red, he all but destroyed the room with just his laugh and no one outside of the room seemed any the wiser when I stepped out." Meg unconsciously ran a hand up her arm still feeling the goosebumps that ran up her arms when she thought of how the boy's eyes stared at her.

"Meg...you are scared, aren't you?" Sam stood up in his chair and shared a worried glance with Dean.

"Fine! Yes, I'm terrified!" She threw her hands up in exasperation. "Are you happy to hear me say it? This thing is ancient, older than me and all of the demons you've faced. Crowley won't even acknowledge him because it's only listening to him under the Code of the Fallen Prince, it dwells in a part of Hell that's so old that darkness won't even go there."

"She's right," they all looked from Meg to Cas who was now standing by the window looking out at something. "I can still feel it's pressure...You said that it was in a boy, is that correct?" He looked at Meg who nodded. "His body must be falling apart from the inside out, do you remember what happened to me when I had the Leviathans within me?" They all turned pale, remembering how his body started to fall to pieces even as he walked and talked. "And I'm an angel."

"So what are we going to do, we can't let this thing walk around using some kid as an inflight barf bag on a stomach full of beans." Sam looked at Dean with a face that said are-you-serious-with-that.

"It took the son of God to get rid of him, Dean, and last time I checked we weren't nowhere near holy enough to even be considered."

"But we have Cas, I mean, he has to be able to do something." Dean gestured loosely with his emptying beer bottle in Cas' general direction.

"I'm not so certain of that, Dean. Ever since I was destroyed by the Leviathans I haven't had my powers fully restored to me." Cas looked apologetic, now he really needed his powers and he wasn't up to par with the circumstances at hand.

"So..." Meg broke the silence that followed after Cas' admittance. "What are we gonna do?"

"It's a demon, we exorcise him." Dean emptied the bottle and put it down on the counter of the rundown motel with the resounding echo of glass hitting wood.

"It's not just a demon, Dean, it's many demons." Sam corrected feeling the weight of the task at hand.

"Then we'll exorcise all of them, one by one if we have to." Dean picked up his gun and cocked it. "Let's get to work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it was important to show the demon for the threat it is earlier in the story than later. I mean, it would have been really difficult to build up this so important antagonist to the story later once events have already happened and events are in motion. I mean, I could but that would have been like some M. Night Shyamalan would do and I don't think I have the ability to do something like that and find myself satisfied with it. It would be like, setting up this really imaginative world that just sucks you in with how real and somehow fantastical is it and then have somebody in a bed wake up and the whole thing "was just a dream." I'm rambling. Thanks for reading.


	3. An Angel and A Demon Walk Into a Hunter's House and...

The sound of whispers echoed around the room; dancing over the sheets of his new bed and off the walls of the new ICU room, they played in the moonbeams that shown through the open curtains of his sealed window and tickled at his eardrums. They spoke to him, they told him to do things, they narrated his nightmare with twisted commentary. He thrashed in his sleep, screamed in the silence but nothing came out, and no one ran to him. They played with his emotions, toyed with his mind, extracting memories long lost of his mom to make him cry, and they replayed scenes from his years of childhood spent with Scott and all the stupid jokes they had together to make him laugh; he became enraged when they reminded him of Lydia's heartbreak over Jackson and him not being able to help her, but they brought up Derek and something stirred within him and his blood ran cold and hot at the same time. He shot up in his bed in a cold sweat, the room was dark and quiet save for the speedy beep of his heart monitor and his heavy breathing. Suddenly the door to his room opened and the dark haired nurse walked in with meaning in her step over to Stiles and checked his monitor.

"Are you okay?" Her voice was soft but it still carried an edge.

"I remember...what happened yesterday." Stiles said over his ragged breathing.

"Good, we're going to need you to remember." Stiles saw the woman's eyes flash black and he moved back on his bed looking at her through fear clouded eyes.

"We? Are you and this thing working together?" He flashed back to what he remembered from the conversation yesterday but the image of Meg's scared face lingered in his mind. "No, you're not...you were scared yesterday."

"I was not." She finished checking the needles in his arm and decided that his IV didn't need to be changed just yet.

"You're not a nurse..." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Smart and cute, and yet not a single girl has come to visit you." Meg let a smile play on her lips as she walked around the bed to fluff Stiles' pillows. "What's the matter, scared of girls?"

Stiles hadn't noticed that his cheeks were flushed in offense but Meg did. "I am not scared of girls, okay, if anything girls are scared of me because of how attractive I am. And so what, there are plenty of reasons why any one of my girl friends hasn't come to see me, maybe I don't want them to see me like this, have you considered that?"

"No, I hadn't but, I have noticed that there's this really broody looking guy who stands outside and looks up at your window, and I did notice that he was the same guy that brought you in." Meg looked over at the window to see if he was still standing there. He was. "He's cute. Now you should try and get some rest, I'm doing my best to make sure you don't fall apart at the seams." She left, leaving Stiles with more questions than answers and feeling more lonely than before.

She had said that a broody guy had brought him in, which meant it was Derek who brought him in, why hadn't Scott mentioned that? He tried to look out the window from where he was sitting on the bed but all he could see where the tops of trees and a few buildings. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, when was the last time he used his legs, three...four days ago? He leaned forward and felt the cool tile under his feet and a shiver ran up his spine, he pushed off making sure to keep one hand on the bed to steady himself. He stood, and wavered a little, and took a perfunctory step forward trying to teach his legs how to move again. He wiggled his toes on the cool floor and smiled to himself before grabbing his IV and slowly walking over to the window.

He put his hand on the glass, chilled by the cool air of late fall, and looked out to see that there was a man standing just out of the light of one of the lamps under the shade of a tree. It was Derek, he could tell it was Derek from the outline of his shoulders and the flash of red eyes that he saw in the dark. He waved but his shoulders fell when all he saw as a response was a puff of air stream from invisible lips. He let his hand fall and leaned his forehead against the glass, whispering because he knew Derek would hear. "Thank you."

When he opened his eyes again there was no figure of a man in the shadow; it was just a tree, a lamp, and the sway of leaves in the cool December air. He stepped away from the glass and turned to get back into bed and sleep through the nightmares. When he woke up the next morning Allison and Lydia were there with flowers. They smiled at him and he smiled back, Allison giving him a hug and telling him that he looks good. Lydia handed the flowers over to the nurse that was in the room checking the machines and sat down at the foot of Stiles' bed. Now, normally Stiles would be ridiculously happy that Lydia was sitting on his bed, but when he saw the bed it wasn't a hospital bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess. Nothing feels broke even though I know it is, and my head doesn't hurt as much as it did yesterday." He smiled at them, wanting to show that he was okay. Allison worried her bottom lip and looked like she wanted to say something. "Allison, what is it?"

"Derek is saying that you smell different, that you smell...off." Allison let her hand drop and looked Stiles in the eye. "He said that you smell like sulfur." Stiles snorted a little to cover up how worried he really was.

"Well then I guess werewolves have a crazy sense of smell because he hasn't been in to visit me since I've been here." He looked up when Jackson leaned in through the doorway.

"I'm hungry, can we go now?"

"No, Stiles just woke up, get something from the vending machines." Lydia looked over her shoulder, her strawberry curls bouncing.

Jackson growled in his throat but Lydia just glared at him. "Fine." He walked away but Stiles could hear his shoes stop short in the hall and come back up to his room. "And Derek has been here to see you, you just haven't been awake." He walked away and Stiles didn't hear his shoes stop this time.

"Well, I guess that answers how he knows you smell different." Allison turned back to look at Stiles.

"But...but how? Shouldn't I hear him come in or something?"

"Not if they put you on strong pain killers, you wouldn't." Lydia put a hand on Stiles' leg and looked at him solemnly. "Do you know what supernatural creature is usually associated with the smell of sulfur, and don't say the Chupacabra because that is cryptozoological."

Stiles blunk for a second, he knew this...He knew this...What was it? What was it?!

"It's a demon," she said before he could figure it out. Stiles felt something stir within him and he shivered when he remembered what had happened the other day and the black smoke that he saw before he blacked out. He looked at Lydia, and she an Allison looked down at him with concern. "Do you remember anything from before you blacked out?"

He breathed deep and shook his head while he spoke, trying to connect what little fragments he remembered from that night. "Um...I just remember getting thrown against a wall and then there was this funky black smoke that I saw before I blacked out. I thought it was just my imagination because I hit my head but, when it started to funnel into my mouth, it tasted bitter...like death, and it smelled awful...it smelled like burning flesh. But that's all I remember because the next thing I know I was in here with my dad." He looked up at Allison and Lydia and saw something that hinted at pity on their faces. His eyes went wide when he connected what he hoped was just something from fantastical imagination. "Does this mean...?" Lydia bit her lip and Allison turned away. 

"I asked my father what we should do but, he's never had to deal with a demon." Allison didn't look at him while she spoke, choosing instead to focus on a spot on the floor while fidgeting with her hands. "He said our best bet would be an exorcism but that usually it would have to be performed only under the consent of the host...you, and that it could go either way; the demon could be exorcised and you'd live a normal life..."

"Or...?" He knew what the other outcome could be but he wanted to hear Allison say it. He wanted to hear someone else say it because he couldn't admit it to himself.

"Or..." Allison hesitated, "the demon could be too strong and end up killing you."

A lump found it's way to his throat and somehow it was like all the air in the room had decided to avoid him completely. He was choking on nothing...no, he was choking on fear because he knew that option one wasn't going to be the option for him. "Okay."

Allison turned to look at him and Lydia looked up sharing twin looks of confusion. "Okay, what?" Allison looked at Lydia not really knowing what Stiles was saying okay to.

"The exorcism...okay." He hated how defeated he sounded, but after seeing what that thing did yesterday he didn't want to know just what this thing had planned, especially with the way it was talking. "Um...yesterday, after Scott had left, one of the nurses came in and she started talking to me...but she wasn't talking to me. Um, she was talking to...the demon and...it said something about having a lot planned for Beacon Hills. And that he needed me...something about there being a witch here." He started playing with his fingers, resolution washing over him. "What ever it is this thing has planned, I give you full per..." There was a rising in him and he felt himself get pulled down into the furthest reaches of his consciousness. "Hold on there pally." Lydia and Allison saw the change in Stiles and suddenly the room seemed to grow darker and a chill could be felt on the thinning air. Allison stood up and backed away pulling Lydia with her.

"Where is Stiles?" Allison said pulling Lydia so that she was behind her.

"Oh, he's here...somewhere." Lydia shivered as Stiles' face stretched into a gruesome smile that reached almost to his ears, teeth laced across his face. "I just wanted to pop in and give my opinion since you guys are talking about us so much."

"Us? My?" Allison clung to those words knowing of only one demon that referred to itself in both plurals and singulars. "I know who you are." Allison couldn't see it but Lydia looked at her with fear in her eyes.

"Oh, do you now?" The demon feigned surprise. "So please, tell old Rumpelstiltskin what his name is." The demon placed a hand behind Stiles' ear as though he Allison had his full attention.

"I'm not falling for that! I know what happens if I call you by your name!" Lydia looked at Allison who spoke to the demon without fear. Allison had made it up in her mind, probably the same time that Stiles had given up, that she was going to save Stiles and that didn't mean getting the mark of death placed on her head.

"Who is he?" Lydia put a hand on Allison's shoulder, trying to get her attention but she didn't turn away from the black eyes that did not belong to Stiles.

"I'm going to kill you..." Allison's tone was grave, her eyes unrelenting, set on intimidation even though she was talking to a demon that could kill her with one snap of Stiles' fingers. "Even if it's the last thing I do."

"May the best bitch win." The demon raised Stiles' eyebrow and blew at kiss at the two girls. The pressure they had been feeling was gone and Stiles' eyes were back to their deep amber brown, staring up at them with a mix of fear, shame, and confusion. "I'm sorry."

Allison let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and she could feel Lydia's hand relax on her shoulder. "You don't have to apologize for that abomination, Stiles. I meant what I said," she walked back and grabbed Stiles' hand careful of the cast, "I'm going to help you out of this." She squeezed Stiles hand and looked at him with a smile on her eyes. He nodded, feeling a little assured with Allison being on his side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meg leaned off the door frame and turned pressing the speed dial on her phone to call Dean.

"'Lo?"

"Are you sleeping, really? Listen, there's a hunter here, she looks young but she's got some balls. She just stared the demon down and promised to kill it if it was the last thing she did." Meg was talking in hushed, hurried tones as she sauntered out of the hospital and into the bright sun of the early afternoon.

Dean sat up from where he had been resting his eyes while Sam worked on trying to find a simpler way to get rid of a multiple possession. "A hunter? Sam, do we know anybody over in the Beacon Hills area of California?"

Sam looked over his laptop at Dean who was leaning against the island in the kitchen. "No, at least I don't think so."

"Well it looks like there's someone already on the case but get this, she's young, Meg says she looks like she's about sixteen." He went back to talking to Meg on the phone. "See if you can talk to her, get some kind of information on her that we can work with."

"Her name's Allison, that's what the kid kept calling her, but she was with another girl, they got him to agree to an exorcism but she said that her father never had to deal with a demon before."

"Her father, do you know what her father's name is?" Sam looked up at Dean who was getting a little more animated over the phone. "If you can get a name then we'll have some one that we can ask around about."

"I can get one." Meg smiled into the phone and hung up. She pocketed it and called for Cas.

"Yes." He appeared to the side just out of her periphery.

"I need you to take me somewhere, we need to get information on a hunter and her father." Meg turned to look at him and he just shrugged a little.

"Do we know where we're going?"

"No...not really. All I know is that his daughter's name is Allison and that she probably goes to Beacon Hills High." She looked down a little ashamed at her lack of information but Cas just put a hand on her shoulder.

"That's good enough." When she looked around the next time they were in a house, it was warm and smelled of gun powder and wolfsbane. "This is it, the address of the only hunter with a daughter named Allison that goes to Beacon Hills High." Cas watched her as she walked around looking at the living room.

"This isn't a bad setup," she turned to smile at Cas but just behind him she saw a man with a gun aimed at the back of his head.

"Who the hell are you?" The man said not taking his eyes off of her and keeping his gun aimed at the back of Cas' head.

"I'm looking for a hunter, and my little angelic friend here led me straight to you." He went to look at the man who was at the end of the barrel of his gun but found he was not there.

"Hi." He turned to see Cas behind him and he jumped a little. "Your name's Chris, right?"

"Who's asking?" He stepped so that he was directly between both of them facing so that all he had to do was look either to his left or his right to see them.

"My name's Meg, professional demon extraordinaire, and that's Cas...he used to be God." Chris swallowed but he never lowered his gun.

"What are you doing here?" He looked back at Meg from where he had been glaring at Cas.

"Well, there's a demon here in a friend of your daughter's, he needs an exorcism and a little birdie told us you have no clue what that is..."

"I know what an exorcism is!" Chris defended against Meg.

"That's nice," she dismissed. "But you're nowhere near prepared to deal with this thing and we happen to know two very gifted boys who would be happy to help." She stepped a little closer to Chris completely certain that he's out of his league with both of them here. "We need to know something about you."

"What?" Chris raised his gun a little and pointed it at Meg who just smiled at him. She took the barrel of the gun and bent it so that it was facing away from her and directly at Chris' eyes. He looked at the gun lowering it, and looked back when he heard Cas snicker just a little behind him.

"Are you willing to step down no matter what happens between your daughter and a demon because, you see, your brave little girl has just pledged to save her friend no matter what it takes...and that just may mean her life." She was close to him now catching him off guard. "Wow, you are really cute."

He leaned back and scowled at her. "There's no way I'm letting Allison get involved with demons..." he looked back at Cas, "and angels. No matter who it is that's been possessed."

"I don't think you have that right." They all turned to see Allison and Lydia standing in the doorway.

"Allison..." Chris took a step towards his daughter. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I think I do." She let her bag fall and took off her scarf while Lydia stepped in behind her waving a little at Mr. Argent. "It's Stiles dad, and no matter what you say you can't stop me from helping my friend."

"But you've never...we've never dealt with...Allison, I just can't let you do this." He looked at his daughter with pleading eyes and she just shrugged.

"I've already made up my mind to help him, I promised him I would do whatever it takes to make sure he gets out of this alive and I intend to keep it." She fixed her father with a look so intense that even Meg felt uncomfortable.

"You're the nurse from the hospital, why are you here?" Lydia had adopted her authoritative tone again, someone she didn't know was in her friend's house and her father was visibly upset.

"I think it's safe to say that I'm not a nurse, princess." Meg crossed her arms and matched the look on Lydia's face.

"And who's he?" She gestured over to where Cas was leaning against the frame of the door that led to the kitchen.

"Oh, him? He's just the little angel on my shoulder, a sweetheart really." Meg liked this girl, she had spunk and that was important. "There's something about you, Lydia, I like you."

"That's nice," she dismissed, "but I think it's time that you and the guy in the trench-coat over there leave. Whatever it is you thought you were doing here, I think it's time you both leave." She crossed her arms and gave them a look that did everything but kick them out on their asses.

"Fine, we'll leave." Meg relented walking over to Cas. "We have to go see someone anyway, but we'll be back. Oh! And I'll see you two at the hospital, someone's got to keep an eye on Stiles after all." Cas put his hand on her shoulder and just like they were gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once Allison and Lydia had left he was stricken with both loneliness and the feeling of being watched. He was reacquainting himself with the loudness of silence...well, relative silence. The voice that was in his head, arguing with him, telling him things to do and say, it was maddening! He wanted it gone but there was only one way that it would be gone for good but that meant... Someone is here. He looked up from where he had been muttering to himself to see Derek standing over by the door wearing a confused look.

"Hi." Stiles says realizing that he had been muttering himself while someone else was in the room.

"Hey," Derek walked a little more into the room but he kept back a little from Stiles, he sniffed when he stopped and Stiles pretended not to notice. "Were you just muttering to yourself?" Derek took a half step back when he asked this, like maybe if Stiles had said yes he would've walked out the room.

"Was I?" He pretended not to pay attention to the fact that both he and Derek knew he was muttering to himself.

"In Latin." It was more of an agreement than it was a statement. "I thought I should come and check on you since you looked pretty bad that night." Stiles blinked, it almost sounded as if Derek cared whether or not he was hurt, then he thought back to the times when Derek had kind of protected him.

"I know you were the one who brought me in..." Stiles did his best to cross his arms considering one was in a cast that Scott had somehow wrote 'duty' on. Derek swallowed but it reeked of the controlled ease Derek seemed to have with everything he does, and for some reason it upset Stiles. "And I know that you've been coming to see me while I'm asleep." Derek took a step forward then, almost like he wanted to move but he didn't think back was an option.

"I...um..." Since when was he ever at a loss for words? Silence, he mastered. Talking, not so much. Stiles held up a hand shaking it slightly telling him that he didn't have to keep talking.

"It's alright, I get it. How would it look if a once suspected murderer -who is still on the run- walked into the Sheriff's son's hospital room in broad daylight even though he was the one who brought him in. And even though I think it's very Twilight of you but still Derek creepy at the same time I can't blame you for worrying." Why was he talking?

"I wasn't worrying." Derek walked over to take the seat by Stiles' bed. "Besides, Erica would've killed me if I hadn't come to check up on you every once in a while.

"'Every once in a while,' he says but I still have this lingering feeling that you were outside every night looking up at my window. And don't deny it, I saw you the other day and I know you saw me. Thank you." He laced his fingers on his lap and half smiled at Derek.

"Umm...for what?" Derek leaned up a little in his seat.

"For worrying about me. It feels good to not be the one stressing over other people for once but, I think Allison's got you beat by a long shot." Derek sat up a little at that.

"What do you mean?" He looked at Stiles through the side of his eye.

"Well, she's already pledged to exorcise the demon for me." He blunk at Derek as if that was the most normal statement. Derek was uneased by Stiles' almost vacant expression.

"Why are you so calm about this?"

"Well, one of two things can happen with an exorcism: one, the demons gets gone-zo and I live a somewhat happy life until my untimely end at the hands of one of the, apparently, many and various paranormal and supernatural creatures that live in Beacon Hills; or two, it kills me and probably kills/wounds/desecrates or emotionally scars some if not all of you on the way. I'd rather it kill me than have to live with some of the things this thing has planned." Stiles didn't notice because he started to gaze listlessly around the room, unconsciously avoidng Derek's eyes the whole time, but Derek sat up a little straighter at the last part.

"What does it have planned?" Derek was trying to get Stiles to focus on him but it wasn't working until he grabbed his hand, he repeated himself. "What does it have planned, Stiles?"

"He won't let me know the details but he plans on opening up some big thing and letting whatever's in it run wild in the woods of the hills." Stiles didn't know that he was doing it but he had started muttering to himself again. Derek had to shake his hand to get his attention, wincing a little when he remembered that it was Stiles' broken arm.

"You were muttering to yourself again..."

"Well, if it annoys you I guess you can leave." Derek saw his breath in a cloud in front of him and saw Stiles' eyes flash black for a second. He instantly let go of Stiles' hand and sort of swelled up a little as if to look bigger than what was. "Listen, you're little macho thing that you're doing right there is unnecessary. We just want to talk to you about a few things, that's all. I won't even use my pressure, see?" Derek felt the warmth return to the room. "I'm just here to talk, like two respectable...that's a lie. We mean, I'm just here to talk like a few diabolical demons and a filthy half-breed." It smiled at Derek and his blood ran cold, it extended Stiles' hand as if expecting a handshake. "My name's Legion and we're just here to talk." 

Derek swallowed and felt himself get forced into the seat.

"Just a precaution." It smiled and Stiles' eyes flashed red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long guys, I've had this chapter sitting in my files completely finished since I posted chapter 2. I was, and still am, having a hard time making things flow with chapter 4, but I wanted to get this up so I'd have some incentive to finish it. In a perfect world, I'd have the next chapter finished and the next started after posting but it's not like that. Either way, I hope you guys liked this one. I like to imagine that Stiles is slowly losing it but, what do I know, I'm just the writer. Anyway, hopefully I'll have chapter 4 up some time this week.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me.

**Author's Note:**

> So, um, this wasn't supposed to be a Supernatural crossover but then Meg showed up and I was like, "well fuck."  
> Anyway, I want the chapters for this to be short. I'm working on chapter 3 now but we'll see how far it goes.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
